This proposal requests continuation of the Research Animal Diagnostic and Investigative Laboratory at the University of Missouri. Laboratory resources, including personnel, are requested to meet the primary objective of providing the research community with service in the form of definitive diagnosis of Laboratory Animal diseases as a basis for control of naturally occurring disease within research animal facilities of the 4 campuses of the University of Missouri and other regional research institutions using animals on human health related research. Methods to be used include clinical and anatomic pathology, microbioloby, virology, parasitology, and those of a variety of other disciplines. Other objectives are to perform research and development activities that will result in contributions to the core of knowledge about diseases or conditions of laboratory animals. In this regard laboratory personnel work on methods for improving efficiency and accuracy of diagnosing disease in laboratory animals. Also laboratory personnel are highly cognizant of the importance of animal models for studying diseases of man. Thus, continual surveillance of animal disease cases and specimens for evidence of potential as animal models of similar disease of man is an important activity of the laboratory. The laboratory, because of its many service and research activities, in a setting of academic excellence, is in an opportune position to enhance experimental medicine through advancement of education in Laboratory Animal Medicine.